kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangdor
'' "I don't care WHO you say your father is. To me you're nothing but a murderous bastard"'' During the first war between the Empire and the Council States, Gruumsh and Bane favored the Empire, and in an effort to aid them began to create "super warriors" commonly known today as half-orcs. During the first war these gruesome hybrids were feared and respected for their power and prowess in battle. However, once the first war ended, the half-orcs were not "needed" by the other races. In times of war they were respected and feared, in times of peace they were cast out and avoided. The longest example of this was during the armistice between the Empire and Coucil States, where seeing a half-orc became more and more rare. Some tribes liked the peace and quiet. Some tribes missed the war and raided to satisfy their craving. The most interesting of tribes liked it because it gave them time to continue experimenting. More specifically, the Face-Flayer tribe. Close to the end of the second age, this brood of ruthless killing machines began an annual tournament amoungst all males for leadership of the tribe the following year. In addition, the leader would receive the woman of his choice from Coljard, and their offspring were immediately enlisted in the Imperial army. Once the Armistice was in effect, however, Coljard ended this accord abruptly, much to the displeasure of the Face-Flayers. Some people of Coljard wanted to maintain the agreement, but most abhored it. From the "believers" a female was still sent every year to the tribe, but she was often a street urchin or whore, and not a powerful preistess of Gruumsh or Kord, or a skilled ranger or sorceress. Finally, roughly 20 years before the Imperial raid on Vir-Mateen, a powerful human paladin named Mayna saw the whole thing as an annual sacrifice to the Orcs (the females were rarely seen again) and geared up to go slaughter the Face-Flayers. Upon arriving, she demanded entrance to their annual tournament and defeated the tribe leader in single combat, thinking it would scatter the tribe. Instead, the Face-Flayers fell down before her and demanded she take the male of her choosing. Mayna realized the ritual was not a sacrifice, but an honor. "Any Orc?" she asked. The Face-Flayers were quick to agree they would do all in their power to make it so. "I choose Gruumsh." She replied. Some people say Gruumsh appeared right there and they mated, others say it was one of the Face-Flayers instead, but Mayna's child was Sangdor, and he was trained until he was 15 before he was sent to Caljard to train. He learned how to fight and survive, but with no war and no home after he got out of the army at age 18, Sangdor sailed for Vir-Mateen where he spent three years before he witnessed a mugging in an alley. Sangdor grabbed the thief by the throat and choked him to death for stealing from the innocent civilian, which eventually wound him up in jail. (Then the campaign started! I guess I kind of have to take demigod epic destiny now...) DM: Not quite yet, silly goose :P